Let Me Rest In Peace
by Sasuke Uchiha's Partner
Summary: Edward lays on his Death bed because of some unknown virus. Now Bella and Alice have to travel to Italy to get the cure. EdwardXBella. Please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Rest in Peace

Chapter 1

Death Bed

Edward laid still on his bed waiting for the darkness to take over. He'd been like this for weeks now. He just wanted to die so Bella wouldn't suffer watching him die slowly. He glanced at Bella then Emmett, then Alice and then his daughter Renesmee. None of them had known it was possible for a vampire to catch a virus. Let alone one that could kill them.

"Renesmee come here." Edward murmured.

His daughter moved slowly but gracefully over to his side. "Yes Daddy?" She asked.

"Take care of yourself and your mother." Edward replied. "For me?"

"Edward..." Bella growled.

Edward glanced at Bella again. "Please Bella. I don't like seeing you angry at me." Bella's expression softened and she managed a smile.

"I'm sorry Edward." She said.

"Never be sorry, love." Edward said.

Bella stood up and walked over to Edward's bedside. "Thank you Edward." She said as she took his hand in hers.

"I don't want you to suffer, love." Edward said.

"Bella, we should go see if Carlisle has found out what this illness is." Emmett spoke for the first time.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah Bella. You shouldn't hang around Edward so much. It's bad for your health" Bella growled quietly.

"Alice we're vampires. The only thing we have to worry about is.... Whatever is killing Edward." Bella said.

"Bella, don't be so hard on Alice. She cares about you." Edward said.

"I know." Bella said "I'm sorry Alice."

Alice shrugged. "You're just worried." Emmett growled angrily.

"Come on ladies. We should check with Carlisle." He said.

"Emmett! Don't growl at Bella." Edward muttered.

"Sorry Edward." Emmett said.

Carlisle ran into the room. "Is he improving at all?" He asked. Everyone shook their head. Carlisle walked over to Edward's side. "You hang in there son. You hear me?"

"Carlisle, find the damn cure. I can't take this anymore!" Edward growled

"Edward, calm down." Bella said.

Carlisle nodded slowly. "This is interesting… It seems as if this virus effects your emotions." Emmett, Alice and Bella all froze.

"You mean Daddy can't control his emotions?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Bella replied before Carlisle could speak.

"It seems very unlikely though." Carlisle said. " For a vampire to get sick with no signs. It doesn't seem possible, does it?"

Bella wasn't sure whether it was a question or he just phrased it as a question. "Edward, when did you first start too notice you felt sick?" Edward didn't answer right away.

"About a month ago." Edward finally said.

"What were you doing at the time?" Carlisle asked.

"I was out hunting… I had finished off a lion, I believe, then I just felt sick like back one hundred and three years ago in 1918." Edward explained.

"You felt like you did before the transformation? You remember that feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. It was more like a quick flash of that feeling." Edward replied.

Carlisle nodded and left the room. After eight minutes of silence Emmett spoke up. "Did anyone understand what Carlisle was trying to find out?" Alice sighed and shook her head. Bella did the same. "I'm going to find out."

"I'll come with you." Alice said.

"Me too." Renesmee added.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I'm coming." Bella said. "I'll be right back Edward."

"Don't hurry, love." He said.

The four left the room leaving Edward in the room alone. '_What am I going to do? If I die Bella won't have her love and Renesmee won't have a father… There has to be a cure. I can't let Bella and Renesmee suffer.'_ Edward told to himself. Edward heard something in Carlisle's study. He's hearing had been getting worse since he had been infected with this virus, but he could still hear more then a human could.

"_Is there a cure?" _

"_Yes." It was Carlisle who had said that he guessed._

"_Where can we get the cure?" He heard Bella ask._

"_Bella are you up for another trip to Italy?" Carlisle asked._

"_If it will save Edward, I'll go."_

Edward stopped listening. "Bella!" He yelled. Bella ran into the room followed by Emmett, Alice, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked worried.

"You are not going to Italy without me!" Edward snarled.

"Your in no condition to argue, let alone come with me." Bella said.

"Edward relax. I'm going with her." Alice said.

"No. Either I'm going with her or no one is leaving." Edward growled.

Bella turned and ran out of the room Alice followed her. "Let's go, Alice!" Bella said. Alice nodded. She followed Bella out to her car.

"You made the right choice, Bella." Alice told Bella as they pulled of the highway onto the main rode to the airport.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Bella muttered to herself.

Bella parked the car and Alice got out of the car. Bella got out slowly. After an hour of waiting in line to get their plane tickets, they had finally gotten to the front of the line.

"Hi what can I do for you two young ladies?" The woman at the desk asked.

"We need two tickets to Volterra, Italy." Alice said.

"The next flight is in twenty minutes." She said.

Alice and Bella nodded. The woman handed them two tickets. "You ladies have a good trip." Alice and Bella nodded again. The two went over to the security gate for them to be scanned then they headed over to Gate 12. They both knew this was going to be a long journey. They had ran out so fast they hadn't packed but it didn't matter. They had to save Edward…

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Edward

Chapter 2

Edward

I lay on a cot, and I could feel my strength slowly dwindling. Bella and Esme hovered near me while Renesmee sat with Jacob. She was matured to the point where she could pass for a 16 year old girl, and she was starting to return some of Jacob's undying love for her. As much as I dislike Jacob she was happy or as happy as she could be with me on my death-bed.

"Where's Carlisle?" Emmett asked from his perch on a near by chair.

"Looking for a cure." Alice replied. "Hopefully he's had more luck this time."

Just then Carlisle walked into the room, and Jacob and Renesmee sat up with a start. The rest of them froze in anticipation

"Well?" Bella nearly hissed.

"I found a cure." Carlisle said. "But I'm not sure it will help Edward."

"It has to!" Renesmee said.

"Where's the cure?" I inquired.

"Italy." Alice said looking into the future.

I wished for the millionth time that I could hear her. My 'talent' wasn't working. Damn virus! I had to get the illness that only vampires could get! And just as my daughter was starting to grow up. Emmett cured, Bella growled. Everybody left the room except for Jake and Renesmee.

"Jacob, I want you to leave, too"

Jake left, and Renesmee walked over to where I lay. "Nessie? Can you do me a favor?"


End file.
